Angle cocks have been in use in the railroad industry for fluid flow regulation, for the last century. One particular application of angle cocks has been as a component of a freight car's brake system. The angle cock controls air brake pressure communication between brake line conduits of adjoining freight cars and locomotives.
The angle cocks in use on railroad freight cars generally include a handle, which is rotatably secured to a valve stem. The valve stem is, in turn, rotatably connected to the ball. Rotation of the handle between an open and closed position, thereby affects the orientation of the ball and fluid flow through the angle cock.
The adaptability of this type of angle cock to freight cars requires that adjoining freight cars utilize either a right-handed or a left-handed angle cock, in order to have unobstructed rotation of the handle for fluid regulation. The requirement for both right-handed and left-handed angle cocks has necessitated that railroad companies stock replacement angle cocks of each type. The storage of right-handed and left-handed angle cocks, which differ only in rotational orientation of the handle, creates an inherent logistics problem; along with the cost of maintaining adequate supplies of each type.
Application of conventional ball valves in other industries has presented similar problems as those encountered by the railroad industry. Frequently, a situation arises which requires use of a left-handed ball valve when only a right-handed ball valve is available.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art right-handed or left-handed angle cocks have been obviated by the present invention.
It is therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an angle cock which can be readily adapted to a right-handed or left-handed angle cock.
Another object of the invention is to provide an angle cock which is releasably locked in either the open or closed position.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an angle cock which can be reversed for right or left hand usage by simply changing the orientation of a single component of the angle cock.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a reversible right/left angle cock having component parts which can be manufactured inexpensively on conventional machine tools.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.